The Interference
by Gryffindork Gleek
Summary: When Jellybean Jones comes back to Riverdale, problems are cause between two relationships of the famed city. Guess which ones.
1. Archie

It all started with a game of hide-and-seek when they were six. They were at Archie's house, and so was Betty. Jughead had been the seeker, and Archie was hiding on he couch, underneath two pillows.

"Aha! Found you!" Jughead had said after lifting up the pillows. And then, Archie caught Jughead off guard, and he kissed him. It was just a quick peck on the lips. Nothing much. But something still went through both Jughead and Archie. Archie blushed and jumped off of the couch as Jughead shook his head.

"Sorry," Archie apologized, still blushing.

"No, no, it's good. I don't mind," Jughead smiled, "Can we just, ya know, not tell Betty?"

"Sure." Archie said, "Let's go find her."

* * *

"We may have had a moment." Jughead admitted. And that was the moment Archibald Andrews felt his heart break into millions of pieces.

"I-It's totally cool, no, I get it. I'm just curious." Archie lied through his heartbreak. To keep up his act, Archie changed the subject. He felt like crying. The boy he was in love with, dating his other best friend! But Archie lied, and continued to for a long time.

* * *

It had been a week after his dad had been shot. Archie hated his life at that point. He was stuck dating a girl who he had absolutely no interest in while hanging out with the boy he was in love with and the girl Jughead was dating. It was one fateful day at Pop's that was the start of everything. Archie was sitting with Veronica at his side, Jughead across from him, and Betty across from Veronica. A girl no older than ten walked in, and immediately caught his attention.

She had short brunette hair with a pink streak in it, and brown eyes that matched. She wore a pink leather jacket that stopped right below her chest, and a Pink Floyd t-shirt under it. On her lower half, a pink tutu covered a small part of black leggings. On her feet, she wore sparkly, pink Converse.

"Archiekins Andrews," she said, "It's been much too long." And from the moment she walked in, Archie had known that Jellybean Jones was in his presence.


	2. Jellybean Tells a Story

"Jellybean," Archie smiles. This causes Jughead to turn around and gasp.

"JUGGIE!" Jellybean cheers. As her brother gets up, Jellybean runs straight into his arms and Jughead catches her.

"Why aren't you with mom?" Jughead asks.

"I ran away! I needed to see you, to see Archie, to see Fred, to see dad!" Jellybean confessed.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Jughead squeezes his little sister. Archie has never seen him like that with anyone _except_ for Jellybean.

"So, wanna introduce me to your friends, y'know, besides for Archie?" Jellybean asks as Jughead drops her.

"Well, I think I told you about Betty and Veronica." Jughead gestured to his girlfriend and his friend.

"Well you're a lot more different than I expected, but I guess that doesn't really matter." Jellybean admits, "To be honest, I thought it'd be a while before Jughead kissed someone again."

"Again?" Betty questions, "I was Jughead's first kiss." Jughead motions for Jellybean to stop talking, but of course, she ignores him.

"He didn't tell you?" and as Betty shakes her head, Jellybean decides to continue, "Archie was his first kiss! And it's the sweetest story ever! In fact, I believe it was Archie's first kiss too. Anyway-"

"Hold on," Betty starts, "I was Archie's first kiss too."

"Well you certainly get around, don't you?" Jellybean muttered under her breath, "And no, you weren't. It was in the beginning of second grade, right? Yeah, I'm right. You were there actually-"

"I think that's enough," Archie popped up this time. It was obvious Veronica was a little bit uncomfortable.

"Will people stop interrupting me?" Jellybean said a little too loudly.

"I agree," Betty nodded, "Let her finish."

"Thank you, Bertha,"

"Betty,"

"Whatever," and Jellybean started to finish her story, "You guys were six or seven and playing hide-and-seek. And when Jughead found him, Archie kissed him." Betty looks at Jughead for a moment and says, "Is this true?" and Jughead nods. Betty marches out of Pop's as Jughead follows her and yells, "Betty, wait!"


	3. The Fight

"Betty, wait!" Jughead called after her.

"Why'd you lie to me?" Betty was starting to tear up. Veronica ran outside of Pop's, giving Betty a look of sadness. She felt bad for the poor girl, and thought she could help. Archie and Jellybean stayed in Pop's, knowing they wouldn't be any help.

"What?" Jughead questioned, "I never told you that you were my first kiss! I never lied!"

"Well then why didn't you tell me?" Betty asked, and Jughead answered, "I didn't think it was important! And why did you need to be my first kiss! I wasn't yours!"

"It doesn't matter that I wasn't your first kiss," Betty cried, "It matters that Archie was! He's our mutual best friend! You didn't think it mattered because you two are so comfortable around each other but I can't-"

"Is this because you're still in love with Archie?" Jughead questioned.

"What?" Betty crossed her arms.

"Have you been dating me just so he would get jealous as want to start dating you?" Jughead asked.

"Of course not! How could you think that?" Betty threw her hands in the air.

"Because barely a week before we started dating you were all longing for Archie, and out of the blue you kiss me! Was it, per chance, to get over a certain redhead?" Jughead crossed his arms.

"Betty would never do that! C'mon Betty, I'm taking you home." Veronica walked over to where Betty was standing and grabbed her hand.

"Please do!" Betty gave a fake smile. Jughead headed back into Pop's and sat down at the the table.

"Did you guys hear the argument?" Jughead asked. Archie said, "Yeah," and Jellybean nodded.

"I'm sorry, Juggy!" Jellybean apologized.

"It's fine. I should've known it wasn't gonna last. Y'know I didn't even like that first kiss. Or most of the kisses we shared.

"Then why'd you date her?" Archie asked.

"I don't know," Jughead lied. Jughead knew he was lying, but he didn't know what he was lying about.

"You should break up with her if you don't love her." Archie advised him.

"It's the right thing to do." Jellybean nodded.

"I'll do it tomorrow, since it's Saturday and we don't have school." Jughead promised.

"Good, from what I've heard Betty's a sweet girl, and she doesn't deserve to be in a dead-end relationship." Jellybean smiled. Of course, tomorrow was only the beginning.


	4. The Song

It was decided that Jellybean would stay at Archie's house, and that Jughead would sleep over that night. The next day, Jughead, Archie, Jellybean, Veronica, and Betty would go to a Josie and the Pussycats concert because Archie would be the opening act.

"This is so exciting!" Jellybean squealed, "I've never been to a concert before!" She was eated next to her older brother, who had an empty seat on the other side of his. The empty seat next to Jughead's would have belonged to Archie, and next to Archie's seat was Veronica's, and next to Veronica's seat was Betty's. Jughead and Betty had officially broken up that morning, everything was cool between them, but still it was awkward.

"Shh! Archie's on stage!" Jughead whispered. The redhead was sitting on a stool; his guitar in his hands. The rest of Riverdale High's auditorium was silent as Archie started his song.

" _I've known you for forever_

 _We stuck together_

 _Like glue._

 _Then summer came and I was missing you._ "

' _That's odd,_ " Jellybean thought, ' _He hadn't even met Veronica until the school year started._ '

 _"I'll love you for infinity_

 _But babe it's really killin' me_

 _Knowin' you'll never feel the way_

 _I feel for you._ "

' _Isn't he dating Veronica already?_ ' Jellybean wondered.

' _I've loved you for longer than you_

 _Could've known!_

 _I thought it was somethin'_

 _I'd really shown!_

 _You're the Sandy to my Danny!_

 _The apple of my eye!_

 _And the color of my sky!_

 _Without you, I would die!_

 _I've been without you before_

 _And it makes me want you even more,_

 _There's nothin' you can do_

 _To stop me from lovin' you!_

 _I've loved you since I knew what the word meant_

 _And any second with you is a second well spent!_

 _Because I'll love you longer than infinity_

 _But babe you're really killin' me!_

 _You'll never love me back!_

 _It feels like I'm bein' attacked! Oh oooooohhhhhhhhh!"_ The song finished and everyone got to their feet and applauded. All except for Jellybean, still puzzled by most of the song's lyrics

* * *

After the concert finished, Jellybean went backstage to talk to Josie, Valerie, and Melody. After singing, Archie had clarified he had written the song before dating Veronica. But it still explained nothing for Jellybean.

"Hey! You're Jughead's little sister, right?" Josie questions, and Jellybean nodded.

"Hey, tell Archie for us that his song was really good!" Melody smiled.

"Yeah, I almost couldn't believe he wrote that! We only asked him to write something new to play a week ago, he had it done in a night!" Valerie praised.

"That's odd. He told us he wrote back when he was just crushing on Veronica. Are you sure it's not old?" Jellybean questioned.

"Yeah, we watched him write it. He had come to our practice and decided to write the song." Josie told her. ' _No flippin' way!_ ' Jellybean thought, ' _That's not about Veronica! Oh my God, I know who it's about!_ '


	5. Jellybean Figures it Out

Sorry it's been so long since I've written! ❤️❤️❤️❤️

* * *

Jellybean walked up the stairs of the Andrews home and knocked on Archie's bedroom door. She heard the sound of video games, so she let herself in. Jellybean had been outside reading (the lyrics of the song Archie sang at the concert and analyzing them).

"Hey, Arch! Y'know, that song you played last night was awesome, but kind of interesting. Like, a bit odd." Jellybean told the redhead. Archie paused the game and said "Whaddaya mean?"

"For starters, it was written a week ago. At least, that's what the sheet's date says." Jellybean fought back a smirk. Archie tried holding back the panic that would soon spread across his face, but didn't do a very good job.

"And plus, you said something about missing Veronica and knowing her forever. I thought you hadn't met her before school started this year. There was however, one person that you ended your friendship with that summer." Jellybean told him.

"Jellybean, please-"

"Archie, you don't need to lie to me," Jellybean told her older friend, "I won't tell Jughead you like him."

"So you figured it out." Archie frowned.

"Eh, it was gonna happen at some point. Pretty much everyone knew, except for Betty. She's _super_ oblivious. Blinded by her own feelings." Jellybean told him, "And so is Veronica, but she's actually pretty nice! And you know what I'm gonna say,"

"I know, I have to break up with Veronica," Archie sighed.

"You also need to ask Jughead out!" Jellybean smiled.

"What? But Jughead's not into guys, much less me, _right_?" Archie questioned.

"Not what he told me the night before I left. You have to do this, for Veronica's sake, for Jughead's sake, for _your_ sake especially!" Jellybean cheered.

"I guess so," Archie grinned, "Well, 'night!"

"'Night Archie!"


End file.
